Chapter 4
by Grell Waldo
Summary: It's the next chapter of my life in soul eater.
1. Chapter 1

This is the next chapter in My Life in soul eater. And , thanks for all the encouraging and messaging. It makes me happy that people message me and help me get over my writers block. Hope you like this.

I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing that man stare at me hungrily. I curled up under my blankets and cried until my throat hurt. I then kicked off the covers on me and sat up. I put on a red shirt, a black hoodie, and a deep black pair of pants. I slipped on my black converse over my bare feet and walked over to my window. I looked out and saw that the moon was casting enough light that I could see the sidewalk and buildings. I opened it and jumped out of the window and called my skateboard, Star, and hovered down to the ground. I sent her back to where ever she came from and walked along the sidewalk, thinking about how cowardly I had acted. I was by the park now, so I walked to a park bench and sat down. I was a little cold, so I rubbed my arms to keep in my body heat. "Why are you out so late?" I jumped and turned around to see who had spoken behind me, expecting a rapist again, but saw only Soul. "Oh, hey, Soul. Sorry I jumped, it's just that earlier today I was almost raped and I'm a little jumpy." Soul came over and sat by me, but he was completely on the other side of the bench. I almost asked him why he wouldn't sit close to me, but remembered I hadn't but my ears or tail in before I went for my walk. They were out, and Soul didn't like them. "I have to get back home now. See you at school." I got up and started running. I didn't care where I would end up; I just wanted to get away from the heartache Soul caused. I kept running for 20 minutes, until I tripped on something and fell face first into sand. I looked up from the ground and saw that I had ended up in the desert. My ankle throbbed, so I looked back at it and saw that it was twisted at a weird angle. I curled up into a ball and sobbed gut-wrenching sobs that would have made even the toughest of men feel sad. Finally after a good amount of time crying, I lifted my head and moved into a sitting position. I was in a hole in the middle of the desert, and nobody knew where I was. I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone and call my dad or Kidd, but realized I left my phone at the house. I called Star and she popped up in front of me. I tried to stand up so I could get on and go home, but as I tried to put weight on my throbbing ankle, I screamed out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! It just took me a little bit to figure out what Celeste will do when she gets into Stein's class. Here we go.

I walked to Stein's classroom, trying to figure out why I acted so emotionally. I was known for never showing my feelings in my old school, but the way Soul looked to me broke my heart. I stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it that read Professor Stein. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ahh, you must be the new girl. Step up in front of the class and introduce yourself, please." A man, who was Professor Stein, was sitting in a swivel chair that had stitches on it and sitting in front of the entire class. His clothes had stitches all over his clothes and a stitch mark under his eye. What surprised me most was the screw in his head. I tore my gaze away from the screw in his had and walked up to the front of the class room. "I'm Celeste Death. I am a weapon and yes, I am Death the Kidd's sister. My weapon form is a scythe, and I am also a neko." I lifted up my ears and unwrapped my tail from around my waist. After saying that, I turned to Professor Stein. "Where can I sit?" He looked around the room. "There's a spot next to your brother if you don't mind sitting next to him." I smiled, happy that I could talk to my brother, Liz, and Patty. "Sure I don't mind at all." I turned and walked up the stairs to where he sat. While walking though, I saw looking at me, and I swear I saw the look of horror and disgust again, and I almost lost control and cried again, but I looked away from him to Kidd who was smiling at me. "Hey bro. I hate this stairs." He laughed and so did I as I sat down. I fell into step with the rest of the class immediately. The only problem was that I kept looking at Soul, who wouldn't look at me very much, but when he did, I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see the look of pure disgust on his face anymore. Finally the bell rang and I had to go to the Death Room to see my dad, who I missed very much. While walking, I saw Maka walking the same way. "Hey, Maka!" She turned around and saw me running up behind her. "Oh, hey Celeste. Are you going to the Death Room, too?" I nodded and she said she was, too. "Where's Soul?" Just saying his name out loud hurt my heart, but I forced myself to endure the pain. "He went home. I was called to the Death Room and I was told that Soul couldn't come." I thought that was weird, but put that at the back of my mind. At least I didn't have to face Soul just yet. We got to the Death Room, and I saw my dad, Lord Death. I ran up ahead of Maka and into the arms of my dad. "Daddy, I missed you so much." I hugged him harder, and he hugged back. "I missed you, too honey. Now, we have some business to attend to." I stepped back so that I was by Maka and we both looked at him, confused. "You and Soul managed to match soul wavelengths without even trying to, so I wonder if you and Maka can. If you can, then you both can be on the same team." I thought that was cool, and I didn't even realize that it meant that Soul and I would be on the same teams. "Well, let's try this. Can you show us your weapon form please Cel?" Dad always called me Cel, so I smiled and nodded. I concentrated, and I felt the change into a weapon. Maka caught me, and she swung me around and saw that she could control me. "It works Dad!" I said excited. I turned back into a human and ran up to my dad and hugged him. "You should go home and set up your room. Kiddo has kept it symmetrical while you were gone." I giggled and nodded. "See you at home Daddy." He smiled and me and Maka left the Death Room, each of us heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back from break. It sucked cuz I couldn't get on the computer, but never mind that. Well, let's get on with show.

Maka went to her house, and I was walking by myself home. "Hey, do you need a ride to your house?" I turned around and saw a man who was about 40 standing next to his. I could smell the alcohol on him from where I stood. "No thank you." I turned back around and sped up, trying to get away from him. He was a normal mortal, though drunk this man was, and I couldn't use my scythe on mortals. My mother told me that after I got transferred to the Academy. "Oh, come on honey, a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be out this late by herself." The man came up from behind me, grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "If you don't want to come with me nicely, I'm taking you by force." I kicked and screamed. It seemed that no one could hear me. "Hey, what the hell are you doing to my sister?" I looked around the man and saw Kidd standing a few feet away from us. "Kidd, help me." They came out as gut-wrenching sobs. I knew that this man was going to rape me if Kidd couldn't save me, and that terrified me more than anything. "I will, don't worry." The man then threw me in his car and slammed the door. I tried to find the door handle, but I was trapped in the back of this man's car until he opened it from the outside. "I'm not giving up this pretty little girl, no matter what." I curled up in a ball and cried, praying that Kidd would be able to save me. "Is that so? Well maybe this will change your mind." I didn't hear anything for about 10 minutes except for the sound of punches making contact with skin, and then suddenly the door was open. I cowered, fearing that it was the man again. "Are you okay Celeste?" I looked up and saw my brother, not a scratch on him, holding out his hand. I jumped at him and clung to him. "I was so scared." I started sobbing again, and Kidd rubbed the back of my head. "It's okay now. Come on, let's go home." I looked up at him and nodded. I felt like a little girl. "Where are Liz and Patty?" I tore myself out of the hug slid down to the ground. He kneeled down in front of me. "There waiting for us at home. Come on. I think we're having Hawaiian pizza for supper. I smiled and stood up. "Okay, but I better get a big slice of pizza." We both laughed and headed home.

Sorry, this was all I could think of. Message me and tell me what you think of it, or leave a comment please. Click the blue button NOW lol.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next chapter in My Life in soul eater. And , thanks for all the encouraging and messaging. It makes me happy that people message me and help me get over my writers block. Hope you like this.

I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing that man stare at me hungrily. I curled up under my blankets and cried until my throat hurt. I then kicked off the covers on me and sat up. I put on a red shirt, a black hoodie, and a deep black pair of pants. I slipped on my black converse over my bare feet and walked over to my window. I looked out and saw that the moon was casting enough light that I could see the sidewalk and buildings. I opened it and jumped out of the window and called my skateboard, Star, and hovered down to the ground. I sent her back to where ever she came from and walked along the sidewalk, thinking about how cowardly I had acted. I was by the park now, so I walked to a park bench and sat down. I was a little cold, so I rubbed my arms to keep in my body heat. "Why are you out so late?" I jumped and turned around to see who had spoken behind me, expecting a rapist again, but saw only Soul. "Oh, hey, Soul. Sorry I jumped, it's just that earlier today I was almost raped and I'm a little jumpy." Soul came over and sat by me, but he was completely on the other side of the bench. I almost asked him why he wouldn't sit close to me, but remembered I hadn't but my ears or tail in before I went for my walk. They were out, and Soul didn't like them. "I have to get back home now. See you at school." I got up and started running. I didn't care where I would end up; I just wanted to get away from the heartache Soul caused. I kept running for 20 minutes, until I tripped on something and fell face first into sand. I looked up from the ground and saw that I had ended up in the desert. My ankle throbbed, so I looked back at it and saw that it was twisted at a weird angle. I curled up into a ball and sobbed gut-wrenching sobs that would have made even the toughest of men feel sad. Finally after a good amount of time crying, I lifted my head and moved into a sitting position. I was in a hole in the middle of the desert, and nobody knew where I was. I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone and call my dad or Kidd, but realized I left my phone at the house. I called Star and she popped up in front of me. I tried to stand up so I could get on and go home, but as I tried to put weight on my throbbing ankle, I screamed out in pain.


End file.
